


President Woods

by CeruleanTactician



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: American Presidents, Beginnings, Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Women In Power, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most days are interesting when you're the President of the United States. But President Courtney Emma Woods is about to have a day that's a little more interesting than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	President Woods

Courtney was more than used to the constant crisis mode of her job after her decades of experience. So when the secret service agents came rushing into the oval office and began to move her away from the doors and windows, President Woods did not panic.

“Mrs. President,” began her security chief once they were settled. “Your family is secure.”

She could feel a little bit of tension drained away. Courtney nodded.

“Ma’am, approximately five minutes ago a man appeared on the south lawn. Agents have attempted to apprehend him but he appears to be surrounded by some sort of… force field.” the man continued.

“A man with a blue box.” she replied immediately, keeping her voice even, unsure if it was panic or excitement she was trying to conceal. After much questioning of her British counterparts, she found out that there was a lot more to know about the man she’d met at Coal Hill as a child than she'd even suspected back then. So, she was aware that his visit would not likely be just checking in on old friends. The agent paled, but nodded. 

“Ma’am, we need to move you to a more secure location until we can apprehend the man-” 

“That won’t be necessary. Let him in. Tell him that he needs to keep this brief, too, I need to be at the UN this afternoon.”

“Ma’am, I must strongly advise against that” said the agent, who looked like he really wished he’d taken the job at the FBI. He swallowed roughly, and seconds later his mask of professionalism was back.

“Your objection is noted, Agent.” said Courtney as she watched the man go off to follow his orders.

She sat back down at her desk, the desk of the most powerful person on Earth, and sighed. She’d probably miss that UN meeting.


End file.
